omen of the Stars: night Whispers: my version!
by Suntalon
Summary: this is what i think should happen in the next warrior book. the prophocy:darkness will arise and the poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, but the flying jay will fall on a leaf filled holly branch, and peace will come on a dove's firey wing.
1. the beginning

**Suntalon: ****I do not own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does, but I do love reading them, so here is what I think should happen in the next book or at least some of it, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay now that your stretches are done go over and have something to eat." _As long as Briarlight doesn't start coughing, and she keeps hoping she should be able to recover._ It had been 3 moons since the tree had crushed Briarlights back legs, but not her hopes. Jayfeather began sorting through his herbs picking out the shriveled berries or wilted leaf. Then, Jayfeather scented his brother, Lionblaze, and padded out to hear him heading out on a patrol with Brakenfur and Cinderheart. Jayfeather had noticed that his brother and Cinderheart had grown closer and closer with every moon that passed, but that wasn't important now. He could also hear Brambleclaw ordering Birchfall, Whitewing, and Greystripe to go on a hunting patrol and asked for Sandstorm to lead another hunting patrol with Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Dustpelt. Jayfeather padded over to Dovepaw who was eating a vole, and he asked "where is Lionblaze's patrol, we need to talk to him!" Dovepaw mewed "You know I'm more than a walking pair of ears." She sighed then angled her ears out towards the exit of the camp. "Lionblaze and the patrol are near the Windclan border. If we go now we might be able to catch him while the rest of the patrol are scent marking." So, Jayfeather and Dovepaw walked out of the camp and through the gorse tunnel without any cat noticing.

Once clear of camp Jayfeather and Dovepaw padded on through the forest heading towards the Windclan Border.

**Suntalon: Please Review this is the first ever book I have written for fanfiction and I have always wanted to write about warrior cats, and here is the perfect place to, so please REVIEW!**


	2. The prophecy

**Suntalon: hey Spottedleaf, how do you think I'm doing with the story?**

**Spottedleaf: don't just talk about the story let them read it!**

**Suntalon: okay!**

Chapter 2

Lionblaze padded along the Windclan border when he heard someone hiss his name he turned towards the brush to see Jayfeather peeking out. "I have to talk to you now!" he mewed. "Can't it wait till after the patrol?" _sometimes Jayfeather could be impatient_ Lionblaze thought to himself, but seeing the look on Jayfeather's face he could tell it was important, so he murmured a lame excuse and went back to Jayfeather. "What?" Lionblaze hissed. "I had a prophecy from Starclan" mewed Jayfeather. At that Lionblaze sat up straighter and before he could say anything Dovepaw interrupted and said "well spit it out already." Jayfeather took in a deep breathe then mewed "the Darkness will arise and poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, and the flying jay will fall on a leaf, but in the end peace will come on a dove's fiery wing." No one made a noise. The silence was broken by a sparrow shrieking an alarm. Then, finally Jayfeather spoke up and mewed I think that I am the jay who will fall on a leaf, and Lionblaze is the blazing lion, and Dovepaw is the dove that the prophecy mentions, so you must save us from the dark forest, the darkness in the prophecy." At that Dovepaw put her ears back and began to back away "no, I'm only an apprentice, I haven't even had my final assessment yet, no!" and with that she ran back into the forest behind her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather called her, but she never turned around.

"This is what happened to Hollyleaf, it was too much pressure, and we can't let that happen to Dovepaw" Jayfeather meowed. Then, Lionblaze spoke "let her cool off, I have to get back to patrol, and I'm sure Briarlight will need her medicine." With that Lionblaze turned around and bounded off in the same direction the patrol had gone. Jayfeather sighed then turned around and began searching for some dock leaves and poppy seeds.

By the time Jayfeather padded back into camp, it was Sunhigh; his mouth was full of dock leaves, and poppy seeds. As he walked into his den he heard Briarlight call a greeting. Jayfeather's mouth was to full of leaves to reply, so he just gave her a curt nod.

Jayfeather spat out the leaves and began putting them in little niches in the wall. Jayfeather heard hunting patrols arrive and he heard his stomach growl. As he trotted out of his den he looks over to see Briarlight sound asleep in her nest. Once outside his den he could hear Cherrykit and Molekit playing outside the nursery, and Poppyfrost basking in the sun while her kits played around her. He could hear the raspy breathing of Mousefur, which suggested she had a cold, so he reminded himself to go check on her once she was awake. Padding up to the fresh kill pile he chose a sparrow and gulped it down in what seemed like two bites. Jayfeather could hear Brightheart sharing tongues with Cloudtail, and Whitewing. Brightheart looked at Jayfeather and Jayfeather was swept into her memories: he saw her fighting the fox with Jayfeather when he was an apprentice training to be a warrior. He shook his head and moved on, wondering if his older mentor would ever get another apprentice.


	3. A welcoming

**Suntalon: My previous chapters were good in my opinion, but I need yours, so review! And enjoy this chapter and the other to come! *bang* Spottedleaf what was that? Spottedleaf? Hellloooo? **

Chapter 3

Dovepaw ran and ran; she found her paws carrying her towards the Shadowclan border. _How come she had to be the one to save everybody? She wasn't even a warrior for Starclan's sake! _Dovepaw was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a twig snap she angled her ears to find Leafpool hunting a vole. Dovepaw wondered if she why everyone in the clan seemed to be against her and Squirrelflight, she new that they had lied, but that was over with why couldn't they move on, then she heard Squirrelflight pad over and congratulate Leafpool on her catch, then an Idea struck her if she befriended Leafpool and Squirrelflight maybe Jayfeather and Lionblaze would leave her alone for a little bit.

So, with that she padded out from her hiding place and went over to Leafpool and Meowed "I was wondering if I could hunt with you guys, since Lionblaze has no training for me planned." The sisters exchanged a glance, and then Leafpool replied "sure" and with that they set off towards the sky oak.

By the time that they had finished hunting Squirrelflight had caught a mouse, a vole, and a sparrow. Leafpool had caught two mice and a vole. Dovepaw had done the best and had caught two mice, a blackbird, a vole, and a sparrow. They padded back to camp their jaws full of prey, they dropped their fresh kill off, and Leafpool grabbed a mouse, Squirrelflight grabbed a vole, and Dovepaw grabbed a sparrow, then they went to below the highrock and ate their food in silence.

The silence was broken when Leafpool asked "Dovepaw what made you want to come hunt with us?" Dovepaw hesitated then mewed "well, I guess truthfully, I think every one is being unfair to you guys, you did what was best for the clan, so I think that it is time that you felt more welcomed." The two sisters stared at her in awe then Squirrelflight said "Thank you Dovepaw, you have been kind to us, but something's can never be changed." Then, she glanced at Brambleclaw who was sending out another patrol. The glance was so swift that Dovepaw thought she had imagined it, but that was changed when she saw the sorrow in Squirrrelflight's eyes. Not being able to bear it any longer Dovepaw excused her self and padded off to the apprentice den and there she saw Ivypaw stretching, and Dovepaw rushed over before Ivypaw could walk away and she mewed "there's something I have to tell you..."

**Suntalon: Hey, pretty intense chapter what does Dovepaw tell Ivypaw? Does she tell them her secret? You'll have to find out in the next chapter… when I write it that is.**

**Spottedleaf: hey um... Suntalon I invited all of the clans to come over to your den tomorrow…**

**Suntalon: WHAT! (Spottedleaf runs) Come back here!**

**Suntalon: Ohh, please review. Hey drop that! **


	4. Love

**Suntalon: thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

***door bell ring* **

**Spottedleaf: I'll get it! hey the whole Thunderclan is the first ones to arrive!**

**Suntalon: *SIGH* welcome to my home, now if you don't mind I have a book to write! Hey Thornclaw don't touch that, Poppyfrost control your kits! Uuuhhhggg!**

Chapter 4

Lionblaze woke up to Firestar calling a clan meeting. "Let all clan cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting." Cats came out of their dens and some padded in from the gorse tunnel. "As you all know tonight is a gathering night and I would like to take Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Cinderheart, and Leafpool tonight. I would like for Thornclaw to lead a hunting patrol, and Hazeltail to lead a border patrol." Then Firestar jumped off the highrock and grabbed a vole from the fresh kill pile and sat down beside Squirrelflight and they ate together. Lionblaze padded over to share a blackbird with Cinderheart. "hey, I was wondering if you would like to share a blackbird with me?" "Well… okay" she replied, so together they sat side by side eating a blackbird. They talked about everything from training to kits. After finishing their prey Lionblaze went over to Dovepaw who was sharing tongues with Leafpool. "You should get some rest for the gathering later, you don't want to be tired." Lionblaze mewed. Then he padded over to Cinderheart who was now talking to Ivypaw, her apprentice. Once she saw Lionblaze coming she said something quickly to Ivypaw, and then padded up to him. "Would you like to go hunting together?" asked Lionblaze. "Just me and you?" she asked hopefully. "Sure" replied Lionblaze. Then they padded out to the forest beyond the gorse tunnel.

"Would you like to hunt by the lake or by Sky oak?" asked Lionblaze. "In the forest by Sky oak please." Cinderheart replied, and then raced off toward Sky oak. Lionblaze caught up to Cinderheart and was about to say something when Cinderheart flicked her tail towards the base of a tree. Lionblaze saw that she was pointing at a very plump mouse chewing on a seed. Cinderheart dropped into the crouch and her belly almost brushing the forest floor, she pounced and with one swift bite to the neck she killed it. Lionblaze purred with happiness, and then they set off to catch more prey.

By the time that they returned they had managed to catch two mice, three voles, and a squirrel. They sat down together and shared a mouse.

Lionblaze awoke to the sound of Firestar calling the cats that were going to the gathering together. Lionblaze stretched, then prodded Cinderheart with his paw and told her to wake up she grunted then they padded out of the den careful not to wake up Dustpelt who had been on patrols all day. Once outside of the den Firestar mewed "Okay, now that everyone is here lets go." Then he turned around and padded out the gorse tunnel followed by Brambleclaw, Ivypaw and Dovepaw who were chatting to each other secretly, Leafpool, and Cinderheart and Lionblaze.


	5. The gathering

**Suntalon: hey, please review my story chapters!**

***ding dong***

**Spottedleaf: looks like Riverclan and Windclan finally arrived!**

**Suntalon: oh, great **

Chapter 5

Dovepaw now walked with Ivypaw through the gorse tunnel. She had told Ivypaw about the first prophecy, _there will be three kin of your kin who will hold the power of the stars in their paws, _but she had not told her about the one where she will save the clans. Now as she padded through the forest Ivypaw was talking about how she thinks that their final assessment will be soon. "Also, Cinderheart said that I was doing well and might be able to take my assessment soon. Has Lionblaze dropped any hints about a final assessment to you? Hello Dovepaw?" "Whaaa?" replied Dovepaw. "Were you even listening to me?" Ivypaw asked. "I was, sorry um… a little bit I mean he said I was hunting like a warrior and that he had to speak to Firestar soon." Ivypaw opened her mouth to say something, but Dovepaw hopped up onto the fallen tree bridge to get to the island, before Ivypaw could say anything. Once on the other side Dovepaw waited for Ivypaw to hop down, and then they padded off into the brush.

_Were the last ones to arrive_. Dovepaw was snapped from her thoughts when she heard Onestar yowl for the gathering to begin. "All well in Windclan, we have one new warrior Ripplesplash." "Ripplesplash, Ripplesplash." All the clans called. Onestar dipped his head to Mistystar "Prey is running well in Riverclan, Sedgewisker has had two kits." Then every cat called Sedgewisker's name. Mistystar dipped her head to Blackstar who mewed "The new deputy of Shadowclan is Tigerheart." And with that he dipped his head curtly to Firestar. "Prey is running well for Thunderclan, and Poppyfrost has had two kits." "Poppyfrost, Poppyfrost, Poppyfrost." Once the noise quieted down the leaders began to hop off the Great tree and gathered up their clans and began to leave.

Once back in camp Dovepaw padded over to the apprentice den and glanced over her shoulder to see Lionblaze's tail disappear out of the gorse tunnel. To tired to go and follow him, Dovepaw lay down in her nest and a wave of blackness swept over her.

**Suntalon: how was it? the next chapter is going to be sooooo good! So keep a look out!**


	6. Short and sweet truth!

**Suntalon: uhhh, please review! **

**Spottedleaf: Shadowclan just arrived! Yeah!**

**Suntalon: just read!**

Chapter 6

Jayfeather heard the bramble entrance to his den swish, and was surprised to hear Cinderheart's voice call "um… Jayfeather there is something important I have to tell you." Jayfeather padded out to in front of Cinderheart and then sat down. Jayfeather could feel waves of anxiety coming off of her. _Ohh no what is it this time? _He thought to himself. He heard Cinderheart take in a breath and said "I'm having kits." "What" mewed Jayfeather. "They are Lionblaze's." at that Jayfeather stiffened "Have you told him yet?" "No" she replied.

Jayfeather sighed then said "well you should go tell him now." "Okay" Cinderheart replied. And out she went.

**Lionblaze POV**

Lionblaze turned to see Cinderheart rushing towards him. "um… Lionblaze can we go out into the forest, there is something that I have to tell you." Lionblaze followed her out of camp wondering what she had to tell them. Once out she sat down and said "I'm having kits, your kits." Lionblaze's eyes widened, Cinderheart looked away and then Lionblaze mewed "I bet they will be great, how long have you known?" Cinderheart stared at Lionblaze and said "I just found out the other day. I told Jayfeather, and I told Sorreltail and Brakenfur yesterday." Lionblaze padded up to Cinderheart and purred "I bet that they will be perfect." Then, he licked her on the forehead and mewed "come on its getting dark, we better get back to camp."

**Suntalon: okay I know short, but intense right? The only way tell me is if you send in your reviews! Please, before my den is destroyed *bang* hey stop that Brambleclaw. Well, Review!**


	7. Sad, but happy

**Suntalon: sorry for the delay, the party was such a hit, but cleaning up after it was a pain in the butt. Next time I should have Spottedleaf clean up, but without further delay, read on!**

Chapter 7

Jayfeather could hear Lionblaze padding outside of the nursery den. Jayfeather heard Cinderheart screech and heard the first kit slide and plop then he ripped open the sack and pushed it over to Daisy who began licking its fur the opposite way to warm it up. Then Cinderheart screeched again, but not as loud and Lionblaze jumped in, but was quickly pushed back out of the den. Jayfeather ripped open the sack again, and then pushed it over to Ferncloud, who began licking it just like Daisy had, and Cinderheart gave out one more screech and the last one plopped out and Jayfeather ripped open the sack and began licking it also. Then, Lionblaze padded in, and when he saw Cinderheart he ran over and looked at her and mewed, "we have beautiful kits." Then, he asked "what should we name them?" "I would like to name the silver she-cat with purple eyes Heatherkit and the little she-cat with a golden coat and amber eyes, Amberkit, and you can name the last little tom." "I think that I will name it Hawkkit, because he will be as strong as a hawk when he is older." Lionblaze mewed. Then, they watched the kits pawing at Cinderheart's belly.

Jayfeather padded out of the den, only to be met by Leafpool, who mewed "are they okay? Do they look nice?" "why don't you go see for yourself?" Jayfeather replied tartly, and padded off without waiting for an answer. Then, he padded into his den and grabbed some borage, so he could give it to Cinderheart later.

Jayfeather heard paw steps pad quickly through the gorse tunnel and felt waves of panic coming off of Spiderleg. "Jayfeather its Brambleclaw, by the Sky Oak hurry, he was attacked by a fox." Jayfeather immediately called for Leafpool, who rushed over and mewed "I am no longer medicine cat, but how can I help." Jayfeather pointed his tail towards some cobwebs, then he picked up some marigold leaves and rushed into the forest closely followed by Leafpool.

Jayfeather bent over Brambleclaw, who was gasping for breath. He had been sliced down the side and blood was rushing out. Jayfeather suddenly heard paw steps and heard Squirrelflight screech brambleclaws name. Leafpool began putting cobwebs on the wound, and Jayfeather began chewing the marigold leaves into a pulp. As Leafpool put the last remaining cobwebs on Brambleclaw's breath had slowed down, and he was asleep. A few apprentices had made a nest around Brambleclaw, and Squirrelflight slept next to him, but Jayfeather couldn't help, but wonder if Brambleclaw would make it through the night.


	8. Silent stars, and a lost mate

**Suntalon: I got a Review on chapter seven! Thank you Fawnpaw! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. What happened to Brambleclaw you ask, well find out.**

Chapter 8

Jayfeather sniffed Brambleclaw, and thankfully he was breathing at a normal pace. _Now that that is over where are Dovepaw and Lionblaze? _Jayfeather padded over to the training hollow to find Cloudtail training with Dustpelt, and in the far corner there was Lionblaze and Dovepaw. Lionblaze looked distracted, and so Jayfeather walked over and mewed "um… Dovepaw could you go and get Leafpool to check up on Brambleclaw for me?" Dovepaw nodded and trotted off towards the camp. Then, turning back to Lionblaze Jayfeather mewed "what is wrong Lionblaze?" "Well its Cinderheart, I feel like I spend more time with Dovepaw than I do with her and my kits."Jayfeather sighed then mewed "Fine I'll speak to Firestar to see if he could arrange a change of mentor for a little bit, so you could spend more time with your kits." "Thanks" replied Lionblaze then bounded off towards the entrance to the camp. Jayfeather was lost in his thoughts, when suddenly a strange feeling crept over him, and he bounded over to where he had left Brambleclaw. Jayfeather felt around, expecting to feel fur, but he only felt empty nest, and then Jayfeather sniffed around to catch Leafpool's scent, which he followed back to camp.

Once in camp he padded over to the medicine cat den to find Brambleclaw sleeping in a nest peacefully with Squirrelflight at his side. "Will he be okay?" Jayfeather whirled around to find Firestar standing behind him. "I…I think so." Jayfeather replied shakily. "I came to ask you if you had any news from Starclan about the Dark Forest." Firestar asked. "No sorry." Jayfeather replied, and with that Firestar turned and padded out of the den, and back into the clearing. Jayfeather heard the sound of the bramble screen opening and found Briarlight creeping in. "I'm going to sleep." She mewed drowsily. Jayfeather padded out of the den and looked up at the moon hoping to see a sign from Starclan.


	9. So close and yet so far away!

**Suntalon: sorry this took so long, but I had and have to tests coming up, so a little busy studying ****, but any ways I hope that you enjoy it**

Chapter 9

"Keep your tail down" mewed Lionblaze to Hawkit. IT has been 3moons since Cinderheart had kitted, and the kits personality was really showing. Hawkit was powerful and willful. Amberkit was nice and gentle, but kept everyone inline. Finally, Heatherkit liked to play ruff, but she could be a real she-cat sometimes. Hawkit crept forwards slowly and then pounced on Lionblaze's tail. Lionblaze whirled around, and then small claws pricked his back and he was soon engulfed in a mass of kits. Cinderheart padded out of the nursery and mewed "now kits you don't want to hurt your father, he has to take his apprentice out for an assessment." Once all of the kits climbed away Lionblaze stood up and shook off. Then he padded over to Cinderheart and mewed "I will bring you back the fattest prey in the forest." Then he licked her on the head, and raced out through the gorse tunnel.

Lionblaze crept along his belly almost brushing the ground he slithered forwards, and then he pounced on the mouse and killed it in one swift bite to the neck. Lionblaze then picked up his mouse, and two squirrels which he had caught and headed back towards camp. Lionblaze was about half way back to camp when he heard a rustle of leaves, and as he sniffed the air he smelt an unfamiliar scent. He whirled around to become face to face with a black cat. Without thinking Lionblaze dropped the fresh kill, and attacked the black cat and pummeled him over. The cat fought back with his powerful hind legs, but even though the cat struggled, Lionblaze had him pined down. "What are you doing on Thunderclan Territory?" Lionblaze hissed into the cat's ear. Lionblaze was surprised to hear the cat say "I come to see Firestar, its me Ravenpaw." At that Lionblaze backed off of Ravenpaw, who stood up and shook off. "Follow me" mewed Lionblaze, and he picked up the fresh kill and padded back to camp, followed closely behind by Ravenpaw.

Lionblaze dropped his kill in the fresh kill pile, and then signaled Ravenpaw to go up into Firestar's den. Then Lionblaze went over to the nursery and dropped a plump Squirrel at Cinderheart's paws. She looked up and mewed her thanks, and then Lionblaze grabbed a mouse off the fresh kill pile and sat down to eat. Lionblaze saw Dovepaw emerge from the apprentice den and he signaled her over with his tail. She raced over and said "yes Lionblaze what is it?" Lionblaze said "I would like you and Ivypaw to eat and get some rest, because tonight you are going to have your final assessment." Dovepaw purred with delight, and then raced over to Ivypaw, and told her the news and then the two sisters walked over to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, and began to share a sparrow.


	10. The final truth

Suntalon: Okay, so this might not fit in with the rest of the story because I just finished reading the real Night Whispers!

**Chapter 10**

**Dovepaw's POV**

** "Dovepaw, Ivypaw step forwards" mewed Firestar. "Do you promise to up hold the warrior code even if it costs you your life?" I do mewed Dovepaw and Ivypaw in unison. Dovepaw and Ivypaw had both passed their final assessment with flying colors and now this was their moment to shine. "From this day forward you will be known as Dovewing and Ivyclaw." Dovewing looked around purring happily as the other clan cats mewed her and Ivyclaw's new names. Once it had quieted down Firestar began to speak again: "Tonight you two will sit vigil and as a tradition you are not allowed to speak until dawn and another warrior relieves you. Clan dismissed." And with a flick of his tail Firestar turned and headed back into his den. Dovewing walked over to the clan's camp entrance and lie down to began her long vigil.**

**Lionblaze's POV**

**Dovewing, Ivyclaw! Lionblaze repeated over and over again. Dovewing had passed her final assessment and now was finally a warrior. **_**At least now that we have Ivyclaw as our spy in the Dark forest things will be easier again. **_**Lionblaze padded over to the warriors den and as soon as he lie down a wave of darkness came over him. **

**Jayfeather's POV**

**Jayfeather heard the slow breaths of Briarlight. Good she finally got over that bought of coughing Jayfeather thought to himself. Jayfeather sensed that someone was watching him, and he guessed it was Leafpool. He thought that she seemed more confident then ever because she didn't seem to care if he rejected her help, but he still could sense a longing coming off of her. Lionblaze had told him that he thought that Leafpool had received the most hurt, because she was the one who had to give up her mate and kits, but Jayfeather still didn't feel that way. **


	11. The Hunters get hunted!

**Chapter 11**

"Please can we come with you?" "No you guys aren't six moons yet" mewed Lionblaze to Hawkkit and Amberkit who were pestering him while Cinderheart was asleep next to Heatherkit. With that Lionblaze turned and bounded out through the bramble tunnel and into the forest beyond. Lionblaze sniffed_ Mouse _then he crouched down tail just above the forest floor creeping and then pounce, with one swift bit to the neck the mouse was dead. After kicking dirt over the prey Lionblaze went on hunting. He was about to catch a sparrow when snap went a twig. Lionblaze whirled around d to become face to face with his three kits. "I thought I told you to stay in the nursery!" hissed Lionblaze. "We just wanted to hunt with you" squeaked Heatherkit. Lionblaze sighed and finally said "you have to go back to camp, but I guess you could watch me catch one more thing…" and with that Lionblaze sniffed around until he spotted a bird digging for worms he flicked his tail and all of his kits stared at him in awww as he slowly crept forwards, but as he was he stepped on a stick. The bird looked up and fluttered, but before it could take off Lionblaze leapt at it and pulled it down in one swipe of his paw. Lionblaze picked up the dead bird and carried it over to his kits that immediately began playing with it. "Now listen up I want you guys to stay right here and don't move you may play with the bird, and I am going back to pick up the mouse I caught, so don't move understand." The kits all nodded eyes round then once he turned his back he could here them squealing in delight as they began to play again.

Lionblaze picked up the mouse and began to head back to where he had left his kits when suddenly he heard a high pitch squeal. Lionblaze recognized it immediately, as Amberkit's cry of pain. Dropping the mouse Lionblaze ran as fast as he could to get back to his kits. Once there Lionblaze expected to find himself face to face with a fox or a badger, but instead found himself face to face with Scorchfur one of the Shadowclan warriors bending over to pick up Amberkit. Lionblaze hid in the bushes and as soon as Scorchfur lifted up his head to try and grab Amberkit by the scruff again he bowled him over tearing at his flesh. Scorchfur tried frantically to regain his balance, but couldn't. Lionblaze threw him back and stood up and glowered over Amberkit ready to protect her with his life, but Scorchfur had had enough and with one vengeful cry he ran back towards the Shadowclan border. Once out of sight Lionblaze turned around to face Amberkit who was shivering with fear. Immedieatly all of Lionblaze's anger turned to sympathy as he crouched down next to Amberkit and began to lick her fur. Lionblaze heard a rustle and jumped up hackles razed to find himself face to face with Brackenfur. "Umm…. I found your other kits." Brackenfur stepped aside to reveal Heatherkit and Hawkkit. Lionblaze leapt forwards to greet them then he scooped up Amberkit and Heatherkit and nodded towards Brackenfur to pick up Hawkkit, and he did.

Lionblaze padded into the warrior den. After bringing the kits home Ferncloud rushed them into the nursery to be greeted with purrs and licks by their mother Cinderheart. After Cinderheart had made sure that the kits were all right she scolded Lionblaze. Then, Lionblaze told the news of Scorchfur trying to steal the kits to Firestar who nodded and then dismissed him. Lionblaze lie down and fell asleep to the sound of the trees swishing in the wind.


	12. An Apprentice? No way!

**Chapter 12**

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes and sat up. _Of course a dream, that's why I can see._ With a stretch Jayfeather walked around, he was in a forest, which looked like Thunderclan's forest. _Starclan _what do they want now. Muttering under his breath Jayfeather walked until he found himself face to face with Honeyfern, who had died seasons before, from a poisonous snake bite. Jayfeather dipped his head in greetings. Honeyfern looked at him with calm eyes and said: "Starclan has a new message for you." "What now?" "Darkness will arise and the poisonous ivy will strangle the blazing lion, but the flying jay will fall on a leaf, and peace will come on a dove's fiery wing" mewed Honeyfern. And with that she began to dissolve into a glittering mist. "Wait what you all ready told me this WAIT!"

"Awww come on do I need your permission to go to the Dirtplace?" Jayfeather awoke to hear Briarlight's mew. She had been a big help, stacking herbs and pulling out dead and shriveled ones. "Uhh no um I wasn't talking to you." "Okay!" she replied without concern, and then walked out, and Jayfeather heard her two hind legs dragging. Jayfeather turned around to begin sorting through herbs when he heard the leaves rustle, and sniffed the air smelling Firestar. Firestar came in and sat down. "Jayfeather do you think that if maybe it was possible if I could ask you something sort of personal?" "Sure what is it?" Jayfeather replied with resentment. "Well have you thought of taking on an apprentice yet?" caught off guard Jayfeather mewed "Ummm… no, but maybe one of Poppyfrost's kits?" "No" mewed Firestar and he shook his head. "They are reaching their sixth moon in a few days, and I have already chosen their mentors, Sandstorm and Brightheart." Jayfeather flinched at the mention of his old mentor when he had wanted to be a warrior, but Starclan had laid down another path for him. With a sigh Firestar said "Well that is all I really wanted to ask you." Firestar turned to leave, and as he began to pad away he mewed over his shoulder "Thank Briarlight for me. She brought me some herbs earlier to help with this cough that I have been dealing with." Then he padded out of the den. Jayfeather sighed happily and then finished sorting through the herbs.


	13. Bumble bee without a sting

Suntalon: Hi everyone I hope you enjoy the next few chapters, because I enjoy your reviews sooooo review, and don't worry about Spottedleaf…. Ummm… she is a little tired from that party she threw the other day! So read and review! PLEASE!

**Chapter 13**

**Dovewing's POV**

_My first dawn patrol as a warrior._ "Hey Cloudtail and Bumblestripe to you guys want to come on dawn patrol with me?" "Sure" replied both of them. As they neared the Riverclan border Dovewing pricked her ears and sniffed the air. "I smell trespassers." All of the three of them dropped down into a defensive crouch and made their way closer to the smell, and at the right moment they sprung up and hissed. "Why are you here?" hissed Dovewing as the patrol stared face to face with a silver tabby cat. At the sight of them the she-cat crouched down and looked like she was going to attack when all of a sudden she let out a terrified screech and ran away. Cloudtail, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe stared at each other in confusion. Suddenly Bumblestripe whirled around and found himself face to face with a huge fox with slavering jaws. Cloudtail and Dovewing got into a defensive line. At once the fox lunged for Dovewing. She darted to the side just missing the fox's jaws. Bumblestripe leapt on the fox's back and tore through his flesh with his claws. Cloudtail jumped on the leapt at the fox's hind legs and slashed at them. Eventually the fox gave up and turned tail between its legs. Dovewing jumped up and gave out a victorious yowl and turned around. Looking she saw Cloudtail crouched over the body of Bumblestripe. Dovewing race over and asked Cloudtail "Is he alive?" Cloudtail only nodded. Suddenly Bumblestripe gasped "get Jayfeather!" at that Dovewing dashed off.

As she arrived back in camp she raced over to the medicine cat den and almost ran into Jayfeather who was carrying marigold leave and cobwebs. "Where is he?" Dovewing led Jayfeather through the forest to where Bumblestripe lie. Jayfeather began to mix up the leaves and pressed them on the gash in Bumblestripe's side. As the flow of blood ebbed Jayfeather began to relax and started placing cobwebs on the wound. Dovewing angled her ears to camp and could hear Millie's worried mew "where is the patrol they should be back by now!" Dovewing was snapped back to reality when Cloudtail called her name "Dovewing get the other side, so we can take him back to camp." Dovewing scampered over towards him and heaved with effort as she felt the weight of Bumblestripe. Cloudtail and Dovewing carried him back at a slow, but steady pace making sure that the cobwebs didn't come off. Jayfeather trailed ahead murmuring to himself on how he was going to keep Millie from freaking out. As the blind medicine cat went into camp Dovewing could hear the shrill voice of Millie, and the sound of her clanmates trying to calm her down and telling her things like: "At least he is still alive… and don't worry he'll be fine in a day or two." Dovewing and Cloudtail padded into camp holding up Bumblestripe and Millie rushed forwards, but was soon held back by Brackenfur and Brambleclaw. Once inside the medicine cat den Cloudtail and Dovewing set Bumblestripe down softly in a nest that Briarlight had gotten together once she had heard about her brother. Only one cat seemed happy to see Bumblestripe in the medicine cat den, and that was Briarlight, who lightened the mood by saying "At least I now have a friend?" That seemed to cheer everyone up.

- One moon later-

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather sniffed Bumblestripe's wound which had healed fairly well during the past moon. Bumblestripe had managed to give Briarlight a job to do: caring for her brother everyday: checking his wound, getting him prey (even though he could get his own), and making her happy. That morning he had asked if he could go back to his warrior duties. "Okay you can go on hunting patrols and border patrols, but to fighting… understand?" mewed Jayfeather. "Yes!" replied Bumblestripe eagerly and with a mew of thanks and good-bye to Briarlight and Jayfeather he left the den and padded over to the warrior den to sleep the night away.

Jayfeather lay down in his nest next to Briarlight whom had moved her nest from where sick cat's sleep to where medicine cats sleep. _At least the ordeal with Bumblestripe is over and now I can get back to thinking about the prophecy. _And with that Jayfeather shut his sightless blue eyes and fell to sleep listening to the rhythmic sound of Briarlight's breath as she slept.

Suntalon: So a little Jayfeather and Briarlight going on! Review!


	14. Sweet Ivy

**Suntalon: **** okay so I would like to thank my reviewers: Fawnpaw, Leopardmask, Darksoul121314, .Aa, and everyone else!**

**Spottedleaf****: I know that this chapter is really short, but it is very action pact! (Well at least a little bit is actiony) Suntalon is having a brain fart! I apologize for her!**

**Suntalon****: Shut up! (Bangs Spottedleaf on the head with a shovel) **

"**Sweet Ivy" said the Bee**

**-Moons Later-**

"Ow!" mewed Ivyclaw. Another hard training at the Dark forest had left her drained and with a gash on her paw. As Ivyclaw padded out of the warriors den she was immediately was ordered on a hunting patrol by Firestar.

-After the Patrol came back-

Ivyclaw had managed to catch a sparrow and two mice. As she dropped her kill on the fresh kill pile she grabbed a mouse for herself and began to pad over to Dovewing when Bumblestripe cut in front of her. "Ummm… would you like to share a mouse with me?" stuttered Bumblestripe. Ivyclaw clearly saw that he liked her. With a purr Ivyclaw mewed "sure thing!" and with that they padded over to beneath the Highledge and began to eat.

After she had finished eating the mouse with Bumblestripe they began to share tongues, and she said to Bumblestripe "Hey I was wondering if you would like to go hunting with me later, maybe a little bit after Sunhigh?" "Yes" mewed Bumblestripe who was clearly happy at the thought of hunting with her. Then Brambleclaw called Bumblestripe to go on a border patrol, and with a wave of his tail he padded off into the gorse tunnel behind Brambleclaw. "Well he clearly has the cuties for you!" Ivyclaw jumped and whirled around as she heard the voice of her sister. "I don't know what you are talking about!" mewed Ivyclaw indignantly. "Don't start with me, I know that Bumblestripe likes you, you think that I don't notice how he sleeps next to you every night in the warriors den?" mewed her sister Dovewing. Without another word Dovewing turned around and headed back towards the warrior den. Once her sister had gone Ivyclaw let out a sigh of relief. She didn't care if everyone knew that she like Bumblestripe, as long as Millie doesn't get involved.

-Hunting with Bumblestripe-

Ivyclaw and Bumblestripe had managed to catch a bird two mice, three voles and a squirrel, and they were about to head back to camp, when Bumblestripe suddenly dropped his prey in the middle of the clearing. "What is it?" Ivyclaw mewed concerned. "Well, there is something that I have to tell you. You see there is this great cat with amazing blue eyes with a silvery- white coat that seems to glow when ever I see her, I like her, but I don't know how to tell her." Bumblestripe mewed. _Ohh no! He likes Whitewing! The only reason he has been spending time with me is to get closer to my mom! _"Well I mean if they already have a mate I wouldn't advise it and Icecloud has been padding after Thornclaw..." Ivyclaw murmured hastily. "What are you talking about Ivyclaw? It's you I like! Your fur glistens in the light, your dark blue eyes are like drops of Silverpelt from Starclan! I like you!" and with that Bumblestripe picked up his prey and began to walk away. "Wait!" Ivyclaw called to Bumblestripe. "The truth is I like you too!" Bumblestripe perked up and purred and rubbed his cheek on Ivyclaw's fur, and together, tails entwined they walked back to camp, happily.

**Suntalon****: Sooooo a little IvyXBumble! Please Review!**


	15. THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT!

**Suntalon: ****sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a long time (and this one is really short sorry again), and just to remind you I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Although I wish I did…but I don't! **

**Spottedleaf: ****umm… Suntalon is it okay if Yellowfang, Cinderpelt and I have a sleep over here?**

**Suntalon: ****Fine! But I don't want to here Yellowfang complaining all night! (I would like to thank Wildcocano for being a loyal reviewer!) I thank everyone else who has also reviewed! *door bell rings***

**Spottedleaf****: I'll get it… oh hi Yellowfang hi Cinderpelt, lets PARTY!**

**Chapter 15**

**Lionblaze POV**

"Please show us the hunting crouch for hunting a bird? Please?" mewed Hawkkit. "Fine" Lionblaze mewed in return. Lionblaze crouched down, and wriggled forwards, and then leapt up. Lionblaze stood up and watched his son try to do the same thing. Lionblaze purred in amusement, as Hawkkit leapt onto his back, and soon was followed by Amberkit and Heatherkit. Lionblaze was consumed under a mass of kits. "Heatherkit, Hawkkit, and Amberkit come here please." Cinderheart called. As soon as their mother spoke they all went charging away. Lionblaze shook off as he watched his kits bound off towards the fresh kill pile where Cinderheart was. She caught his eye, and smiled at him. **(A/N I don't know if cats can smile?) **Lionblaze padded over towards the medicine cat den, to talk to his brother Jayfeather. Just before entering Lionblaze stopped and listened in as he heard someone shuffling around, and he heard a strange swish coming closer and closer…

**Suntalon:** okay I know that it is REALLY short, but what is coming at Lionblaze? I don't know... actually I do, but I won't tell you until I get more reviews (evil smile)


	16. No thats not right is it?

**Suntalon:** sorry that the last chapter was EXTREMELY SHORT, but I had to have a little suspense….ya know?

**Spottedleaf:** Hey Cinderpelt Yellowfang and I are getting hungry…. Can you cook us a pizza? PLEASE?

**Suntalon: **Okay! Thank you all reviewers and keep reading! And a special thanks to Dragonclaw11 who always reviews THANK YOU SOOO much!

**Chapter 16**

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze tensed all of his muscles as he heard the Swish noise grow louder and closer and right as he was about to attack…. A head of a she-cat popped out. "Lionblaze Jayfeather says to come in he could smell your scent… you know it's not nice to lurk outside a medicine cat den! Some in we don't bite!" mewed Briarlight. Lionblaze was so startled that all he could do is nod his head and pad into the den. Lionblaze found himself watching Jayfeather blindly sort through the leaves, but as soon as Lionblaze took a step forwards Jayfeather's head shot up and he mewed "Yes what is it Lionblaze?" confused Lionblaze replied "err well I need to talk to you in private." And without another word Lionblaze heard the swish of the bramble screen and Briarlight had left to 'get some prey.' Lionblaze sighed then said "we need to talk to Dovewing and Ivyclaw about the dark forest, the forces are rising, and I can feel it, we need to be ready!"

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing was about to head out on her second hunting patrol, when a cat whispered her name. She turned around to find herself face to face with Lionblaze. "We need to talk NOW!" he whispered. Dovewing sighed and mewed "Fine lets meet by the bramble bush at the Windclan border. Lionblaze nodded then hurried off to tell the others. Dovewing managed to catch a vole and two sparrow's and then she told Brambleclaw, the leader of the hunting patrol, "I'm going to check over this way and see if there is any prey." Brambleclaw nodded an approval, and Dovewing bounded off in the direction of the Windclan border.

Once at the bramble bush she waited a few minutes for any one to arrive, but no one did, so she began to hunt a mouse. Down in the crouch, pulling herself forwards, getting ready to spring, spring, and catch the mouse. Dovewing buried her prey, and headed back over to the bush. She turned around, when she heard a panting, and found herself face to face with Ivyclaw. Dovewing used her powers, and angled her ears towards camp, and heard the slow pawsteps of Jayfeather and Lionblaze coming. Once they were out of camp they went quicker.

She soon found herself staring at them face to face. "So Ivyclaw any news from the dark forest yet?" Lionblaze mewed. "No, not much has happened, just more training, but it has become a little bit harsher, but not that bad." Ivyclaw returned. "Heard anything Dovewing?" mewed Jayfeather. "No what about you Lionblaze?" "No" he replied. "Jayfeather has any cat come to you with suspicious scratches?" "Let me think….. No."

Dovewing opened her mouth to say something, when she heard Brambleclaw calling her name. "Well I have to go bye!"

During the rest of the time on a hunting patrol Dovewing had caught over all two sparrows' two mice and a vole. After dumping her prey into the fresh kill pile she padded over to eat with Sorreltail and Brackenfur.

**Ivyclaw's POV**

As soon as Dovewing had left to go back to her hunting patrol not much had happened. Ivyclaw dismissed herself and padded back towards camp, and she noticed that as soon as she left the brothers started talking amongst themselves. With a sigh Ivyclaw was half way into the gorse tunnel when she heard something. Immediately whirling around she lifted her head to smell the air, and smelt fox. _How could it get so close to camp, without anybody noticing?_ Ivyclaw followed the trail, which ended up in a clearing, and she was only two tail lengths away from a huge dog-fox. Ivyclaw screeched and lunged at the fox.

**Suntalon: **another epic chapter, except this one is longer! Please review if you want to know what happens next!


	17. Stars and Ivy are one       or are they?

**Suntalon: **Ohh this is going to be an epic chapter… I hope! (I do not own Warrior cats)

**Spottedleaf: **the pizza is burning HELP!

**Suntalon:** Wait my new oven AHHHH, please read and review! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Chapter 17**

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing perked her ears and listened, she knew that something was wrong. Where was Ivyclaw? Dovewing listened carefully and heard a screech, jumping up she ran over to the nursery where Lionblaze was with his kits, and she hissed in his ear "Ivyclaw is in trouble! We have to help her" Lionblaze jumped up, murmured an excuse to Cinderheart, and followed Dovewing out the gorse tunnel.

**Ivyclaw's POV**

Ivyclaw tore her claws down the fox's back, and screeched in pain as it bit her hind leg. She leapt off of it and growled, then using a trick that she had learned from Hawkfrost she managed to trip the up the huge fox, an d she dug her teeth into its neck. The fox yelped, but rolled over, and shook her off. Ivyclaw was dazed, and before she could get back up the dog-fox was closing in on her. Ivyclaw prayed that she would go to Starclan, and not the dark forest. She closed her eyes as the fox lunged, expecting to meet Starclan, but instead she heard a screech, and saw a blur of fur shoot out from the bushes and attack the fox. The fox limped away, knowing that it was beat.

Ivyclaw stood up to see not Lionblaze, but Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe covered her with licks as she struggled to get up. She leaned on his shoulder and began to limp back to camp.

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing was racing through the forest, and she tried to listen for her sister, but she could no longer hear her. She stopped as did the screeches of the battle. Dovewing whimpered and tried to listen again. She noticed that Lionblaze was waiting for her to say where to go "I can't hear her any more Lionblaze… so you think?" "No" he mewed. Dovewing tried to listen again, and YES she heard the steady breathing of her sister. She followed the sound, until she was in a clearing, and saw Bumblestripe talking to her sister, who was leaning on him for support. Dovewing stepped on a twig, and his head shot up and he growled. Dovewing and Lionblaze stepped out of the brush and Lionblaze mewed "don't worry its just us." And he pointed to Dovewing. Dovewing rushed over to her sister's other side, and licked her fur. "We have to get her to Jayfeather" mewed Bumblestripe. Dovewing nodded, and slowly they made their way towards camp.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather sniffed the air, and found it tainted by the smell of blood. He immediately grabbed some marigold leaves, and cobwebs. He had to get moss, but none the apprentices were around. He heard Briarlight come through the bramble screen. "Briarlight could you get some moss and make a new nest?" "Why?" asked Briarlight. "Because some cat is hurt… hurry" without another word Briarlight dragged herself to where extra moss was stored, and began to make a nest. Jayfeather rushed out of the den, and practically ran into Lionblaze who was coming to tell him about Ivyclaw. Jayfeather only half listened to what his brother was saying, because he could already hear Whitewing and Birchfall, who were mewing concernedly about their kit. Whitewing was hyperventilating, and Birchfall was trying to calm her down.

Jayfeather wasted no time on getting to work, once Ivyclaw was in the medicine cat den. First he put some marigold leaves on a gash that ran along her hind paw, and then he bathed the other wounds in herbs, and put cobwebs on everything.

It was around moonhigh when Ivyclaw didn't wake up Jayfeather lay down beside her to try and go find if she was soon to join Starclan.

**Ivyclaw's POV**

Ivyclaw looked around to find that none of her scratches hurt. She looked up and saw a cat that she had never seen before, and she was covered in stars. _Am I dead?_ Ivyclaw thought to herself. Ivyclaw scrambled to her paws and began to mew "I don't want to die! Don't let me please!" and she jabbered on. "Shhhh, do not worry dearest I am Spottedleaf, and I know that a friend of yours would never let that happen. Come on out Jayfeather." Ivyclaw whirled around in astonishment to see Jayfeather, he looked her straight in the e ye and said "come on lets go home." Ivyclaw wanted to thank Spottedleaf, but when she turned around she had already disappeared. Ivyclaw followed Jayfeather, and was surprised that he could see. He seemed to read her thoughts because he mewed "it's a dream, even I can see." Ivyclaw followed Jayfeather into what looked like camp, and she lay down and went back to sleep.


	18. Cherry nosed Moles and Tigers with claws

**Suntalon:** So review and I'll be happy! If not I will be sad!

**Chapter 18**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather awoke and sniffed Ivyclaw, who was breathing easilier since he had taken her back from Starclan. With a sigh of relief Jayfeather awoke Briarlight who was sleeping, and he said "Come on! Wake up! I need you to watch over Ivyclaw while I'm gone." Slowly Briarlight got up and began her morning stretches. As Jayfeather padded towards the camps exit he ran into Leafpool who asked "Could I help you with collecting herbs?" Jayfeather sighed, but then answered "Fine, but I decide where to go and what to pick." Jayfeather could feel waves of happiness coming off of Leafpool as they walked out into the forest. Jayfeather sniffed the air, and smelt Marigold leaves and Juniper berries. Jayfeather flicked his tail towards where he could sense a juniper bush was, and Leafpool padded over and began to pick them from the stems. Jayfeather on the other hand went over to the Marigold and picked off the leaves, and once they had both finished they padded back to camp together. When Jayfeather walked back into his den he found himself sorting through the herbs again, bored. Jayfeather picked up some mouse bile, and headed over towards the elders den. Before he could reach it Firestar called a clan meeting.

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing awoke to the sound of Firestar's voice, calling a clan meeting. She groomed herself quickly, and then went to gather under the Highledge. Dovewing saw Cherrykit and Molekit come jumping out of the clearing. Then she realized that it must be their sixth moon, but who would be their mentor? Dovewing sat down, so she could see the medicine cat den, if Ivyclaw came out. When Dovewing saw Ivyclaw come out from behind the bramble screen she was amazed. Ivyclaw was freshly groomed, her coat practically shimmered in the light, and most of her scratches had already healed. Ivyclaw sat down nest to Briarlight, and then the meeting began. "Today I will perform one of my most favorite meetings, a kit becoming an apprentice!" Firestar's voice rang loud and clear. "Cherrykit and Molekit step forwards." Dovewing watched as the two kits padded excitedly forwards. Cherrykit was trembling with excitement, while Molekit's eyes shown with excitement, as he tried to stay calm. "From this day forwards" Firestar began again, "you will be known as Cherrypaw and Molepaw!" as he finished the clan began to chant their names. As the chanting died down Firestar mewed "Molekit your mentor will be Ivyclaw." Dovewing stared at her sister in astonishment. How could she not have told me about it? But as she looked into her sister's eyes, she knew that she was just as surprised as Dovewing. "Cherrykit, your mentor will be Dovewing." Dovewing was so astonished that she didn't move until the cat next to her nudged her. "I am sure that you both will train hard and soon become warriors."

**Lionblaze's POV**

As soon as Firestar called Dovewing's name Lionblaze swelled up with happiness, as his own apprentice, now had her own apprentice. Filled with happiness Lionblaze rushed over to Dovewing and mewed his congratulations.

Tigerheart awoke with a start. All he had been thinking about was Dovewing. She was way far more beautiful than any cat in Shadowclan. No he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He was deputy now, and he had to stay to his clan. During the past moons he had found himself, not being a very good deputy. He kept going to Rowanclaw, his dad, for advice on patrols, and such, so today he made his final decision. Tigerheart walked to Blackstar's den and asked permission to enter. Once inside he sat in front of Blackstar who mewed "I know why you are here. I think that it is the right choice." The confused Tigerheart asked "But how did you know that I no longer can be deputy?" Blackstar sighed and said "I notice how often you go to your father for help, and see that you really don't enjoy being deputy." Tigerheart sighed and said "It's not that I'm disloyal to my clan, but I just don't think I'm right for the job." Blackstar stood up and said "we will hold a meeting at Sunhigh," and with that he walked away.

**Dovewing's POV** (two moons later)

Cherrypaw's training had been going along swell so far, and tonight was a gathering. She had been told that Ivyclaw and Molepaw, Sorreltail, Ferncloud, Cloudtail, Whitewing, and she would all be going to the gathering. At dusk Firestar got all of the cats together and they padded towards the island. Dovewing hopped up onto the tree-bridge, and called for her apprentice who eagerly jumped up onto the bridge. Crossing over the bridge was slow, because Cherrypaw was moving as fast as a snail, and some cats behind them were becoming impatient. A cat from windclan leapt onto the tree shaking it, and he raced past Cherrypaw almost knocking her off, but just in the knick of time Lionblaze jumped forwards and grabbed her by the scruff, and he carried her to the other side.

Once in the clearing Dovewing was greeted by Tigerheart who excitedly mewed "Guess what I'm no longer deputy!" Dovewing opened her mouth and replied "I'm sorry what happened?" "No it's a good thing don't you see?" mewed Tigerheart, "we can see each other again!" Dovewing purred with happiness and then the gathering began.

**Suntalon:** a little DovexTiger ewwww! (Rowanclaw is the deputy of Shadowclan btw)


	19. True Ivy and blood red Dove's

**Suntalon:**** thank you to all of my loyal reviewers... I love you guys! Sadly I do not own warriors although I wish I did… I don't!**

**Chapter 19**

**Ivyclaw POV**

As Ivyclaw padded into the warriors den she remembered on how at the gathering Windclan had accused Thunderclan of stealing prey! _Who would want to eat rabbits? I mean they are so furry! _As Ivyclaw thought these things to herself she slowly drifted off into a nice sleep.

Ivyclaw awoke, and found herself in the Dark forest. As she sat up and gave her fur a couple of licks. She straightened up as she heard the bushes rustle. Out stepped Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. They looked at her with something new in their eyes. _Was it companionship? Was it respect? What was it? _Ivyclaw was snapped out of her thoughts when Hawkfrost mewed "today we will not be training as normal, but instead we would like you to follow us." Curious and confused and half excited Ivyclaw followed them deeper into blackness. The forest around her began to thin out and she soon found herself on open moor. They continued to walk without speaking. Soon they came to a place where fog was very thick, but sort of went in a straight line, as though a boundary. "You probably are wondering what this is." The deep mew of Tigerstar awoke her from her thoughts. "We here is the line between Starclan and the Dark forest. if you can pass this line you could possibly be a spy for us, and if not you could just join us in battle." As Ivyclaw listened to all of this, and when Tigerstar beckoned her to step forwards into the fog, she braced herself for some sort of pain, but instead she found herself in a place of stars. She turned to look over her shoulder and she could just barely make out the figures of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. She called to them "I made it!" without waiting for a reply everything began to fade, and the only thing that she could here them say was "she is now one of us."

**Dovewing POV**

Dovewing walked went outside and padded over to the apprentice den to awaken Cherrypaw. She peeked in and saw Cherrypaw sit up and yawn. Cherrypaw began to groom herself, but when she heard the swish of the branches, she stopped midstroke and looked up at her. "Ohh right dawn patrol I forgot!" Cherrypaw murmured to herself and quickly scrambled out of the den. Dovewing was waiting by the rest of the patrol, which consisted of: Sorreltail, Icecloud, Foxleap, and themselves. They soon headed out towards the Shadowclan border.

As they finished marking the Shadowclan border Dovewing couldn't help but chuckle as Cherrypaw hissed in discuss at the smell of Shadowclan. "Don't worry you'll get use to it." Dovewing reassured her apprentice.

As they reached the Windclan border the patrol was on high alert, after all it was Windclan who had accused them of stealing prey. Dovewing was marking the border when she heard Cherrypaw mew "I'm going to hunt over here for a second I can smell a lot of prey." Dovewing gasped in horror as she watched her apprentice cross the border in chase of a squirrel. "No" Dovewing tried to warn her apprentice, but it was too late. As soon as she crossed that border it seemed like the Windclan cats were hiding because they sprang out of the bushes and Dovewing recognized them all at once, Breezepelt, Whitetail, Swiftpaw, Heathertail, and Ashfoot. It was a patrol of five. _At least we are equally matched!_ Dovewing thought to herself. As they screeched their battle call so did Foxleap, the leader of the patrol, screech too, and the border erupted into battle. Dovewing leapt into the air, and was met by Breezepelt, who hissed in discuss. Dovewing fought with all of her strength and shot Breezepelt backwards, and he ran back into the battle. Dovewing looked around to see Cherrypaw, although the lack of training, she appeared to be over powering the small Windclan apprentice, who soon begged her to let him go. Cherrypaw aimed one final blow, and sent the small apprentice running back over the moor. Cherrypaw leapt over to help Icecloud who was being pinned down by Breezepelt. Dovewing saw Foxleap battling with Heathertail, the Windclan warrior was quick, but Foxleap knew her moves, and soon over powered her. Dovewing saw Sorreltail battling Whitetail, and Dovewing turned around as she heard a screech. She saw Ashfoot charging at her. She dodged to the side, and tripped up Ashfoot. Taking the advantage she leapt onto her back and clawed her. Ashfoot threw her off, and called the retreat for Windclan.

Once Windclan had retreated Dovewing looked around to see if anybody was seriously injured. Icecloud and Foxleap had a few scratches, but nothing major. Sorreltail had a torn ear, but her eyes were brimming with triumphant ness. Cherrypaw had a torn claw, and was limping, but besides that everyone was fine. Dovewing of course could feel her scratches on her back stinging, but she knew that once back at camp Jayfeather would take care of them with a few marigold leaves and cobwebs.

Once all of the cats from the patrol had been patched up in the medicine cat den Dovewing told Cherrypaw to get rest, ,so that she would be ready to train for a real battle later. Without a protest Dovewing watched her apprentice pad slowly towards the apprentice den. Dovewing found herself compelled to the warrior den. once inside Dovewing collapsed into an inky darkness of sleep.


	20. Authors Blurp not a real chapter! Read

**Suntalon: **okay just a little blurp. This is not a real chapter, but I want people to review and in the review I want to you guys to guess what the name of each chapter in the story that I have written so far means… it would be awesome to hear all of your comments about it!


	21. Chapter 20 the Last Chapter!

**Suntalon**: Okay so Squirrelfall asked for a little more romance… so here it is! I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time, but you know I just got back from break last week, and school was pretty ruff…. But anyways here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 20**

Dovewing looked around to see if any other cat was awake. When she saw that they were all sound asleep, she gingerly stepped between them careful to not step on any ones nose, tail, or ear. Once out of the warrior cat den she padded towards the gorse tunnel. She nodded to Brambleclaw who was on guard duty, and raced out before he could ask her where she was going.

As she raced through the forest excitement tingled her pelt at the thought of meeting Tigerheart again. As she reached the Shadowclan border Dovewing sat down and began to groom herself, she had to look perfect for Tigerheart. "There is no need to do that you are perfect the way you are." Dovewing looked up quickly as she heard the deep voice of Tigerheart. Dovewing jumped up and purred. Tigerheart licked Dovewing's ear and whispered into it kindly. Together they sat side by side talking to each other, not aware of the pair of eyes that was watching them from a distance.

**Ivyclaw's POV**

Ivyclaw awoke to find her sister sound asleep next to her. Ivyclaw looked at Dovewing and sensed that something had changed. Shaking off Ivyclaw thought nothing of it and went outside for air. The dawn patrol had come and gone, and Ivyclaw had already been on one hunting patrol. Ivyclaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh kill pile and sat down next to Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe nuzzled her affectionately and they sat and ate.

That night Ivyclaw awoke to a rustle in the nest next to her. She pretended to be asleep and as soon as the cat left the den Ivyclaw followed behind. She told Graystripe, the guard that she was going out hunting. He gave her a questioning look, and then let her through. Ivyclaw followed the cat until it stopped in the clearing. Ivyclaw hid in some bushes, but stepped on a twig. The cat whirled around and sniffed the air. Ivyclaw seeing the cat's face for the first time Padded out of the bushes eagerly and mewed "Hi Bumblestripe." The hair on Bumblestripe's back relaxed visibly. Then not knowing Ivyclaw sat down next to Bumblestripe as they talked, not knowing that the same pair of eyes that had been watching her sister the other night was now watching her.

**Dovewing**

It had been eight moons since Dovewing had begun to meet Tigerheart again. Cherrypaw had been progressing well in training and was soon to be a warrior. Dovewing was still confused at why the Dark Forest hadn't arisen yet, and what were they planning?

Dovewing padded over towards the medicine cat den to see Jayfeather mixing herbs. As she walked in he raised his head and mewed "What do you want Dovewing?" Although Jayfeather was blind he was a great medicine cat, along side Leafpool who had reclaimed her name of medicine cat. "Well I wanted to talk to you about the Dark Forest… I think you should know something…

**Suntalon: **this is the last chapter of my book. The Sequel to this will be called Darkest Night. PLEASE read it. it will fit perfectly in with this one! Spoiler for Darkest Night: the Dark forest threatens the clans, and the prophecy comes true…..


End file.
